


Promises

by QuidditchFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchFan/pseuds/QuidditchFan
Summary: Remus enjoys a quiet peaceful morning with Sirius
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> It's not very long but I was rereading Order of the Phoenix and I imagined this sweet little scene between Remus and Sirius. Enjoy T.T

_August 1995  
Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London_

Lupin stumbled up the street, his robes practically in tatters. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. He hadn’t been indoors in so long that even Sirius’ dank house was looking inviting.  
He stood in front of the row of houses and screwed his eyes shut, thinking of the address. Number 12 Grimmauld Place popped into existence, squeezing the other houses to the side. He pulled himself up the front steps and opened the front door as carefully as possible, to avoid waking up Mrs. Black. The manor was quiet as a tomb. Mrs. Weasley hadn’t even started cooking breakfast yet.  
He slipped up the stairs and found his way to Sirius’ room easily. He hovered outside the door for a second, debating. He knew how much Sirius hated to see him like this- worn and ragged.  
“Remus,” he would always say, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “You look absolutely dreadful! What are those werewolves feeding you?” He would laugh, but only someone who knew him as well as Remus did would notice the fear in his eyes.  
He really should wash himself up first but- he missed Sirius too much. He pushed the door open and closed it softly behind him. Sirus was curled up into a tight ball on his bed, his covers thrown off of him haphazardly. Remus knew he hadn’t been sleeping well.  
He threw off his robe on the floor and climbed into bed behind Sirius, wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Oh, Remus” he heard Sirius whisper. He could hear his smile. "I missed you." He turned to face him and Remus smiled at his bedhead.  
Remus leaned in so their noses were touching. "I missed you too, Sirius." He kissed the end of his nose gently and quickly.  
Sirius laughed softly and kissed him full on the mouth before he could even think about it. This was what Remus had missed so desperately while he was away. He had missed Sirius' lips on his own, he had missed feeling- _safe._  
“You were gone for so long.” Sirius said when he had broken away.  
“And I always return.” Remus reached out his hand and stroked his cheek softly.  
“Promise me you will, Moony.”  
“I promise, Padfoot.”


End file.
